conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Faith(Daoine)
The Faith of the Witches and Wizards is said to date back to the very dawn of time, and it's not hard to see why. Supposed interactions with these gods can be found throughout any age. The gods of The Faith bare resemblance to those of The Old Faith, but have some noticeable difference. The pantheon lacks the thousands of minor gods and lesser spirits, as well as the evil gods who rivaled the Kindly Ones. The Faith has become a worldwide religion. __TOC__ History Beliefs Practices Holy Days There are eight main Holy Days, each marking an event, such as a solstice, or the beginning of a season. Samhain takes place on the first day of The Month of Morning Star and is the First Day of Winter and the Day of Remembrance. Yule marks Midwinter and is the Day of Rebirth, taking place on the twenty second of The Month of Sun's Dawn. Imbolc, which is on the first of MoFirst Seed, is the first day of spring and the Day of Lights. On the 21 of The Month of Rain, Ostara marks the Spring Equinox and is the Day of Love. The first day of summer and the Day of Fire is Beltane, which is on the first day of the Month of Fire. The 21 of The Month of Last Seed is Midsummer, and the Day of Marriage, which is Litha. On 1 MoHarvest, is Lughnasadh, the first day of autumn and the Day of Harvest. The 21 of MoSun's Dusk is Mabon, the Autumn Equinox and the Day of Death. Rituals Worship In the Old Faith, sacrifices of blood, wine and food were often given; and practitioners would often dance, chant and revel in the gods' power; consumed with ecstasy and awe. Now, the only songs one is allowed to sing are hymns, and worshiping the gods is much more toned down. Offerings of money are given, to help fund the church. Sermons are often preached and myths are told during service, The Faith watered down the practices of it's predecessor to make it 'family friendly,' removing the orgies and witchcraft that once made it so powerful. The Gods There are twelve male deities in The Faith. Selios Selios is the god of the Sun, fire, heat, light and the god of the Summer months. He is twin to Aella, and father to the First Witch and the First Wizard. He is often depicted as a fair haired, tan young man, with blue eyes, dressed in a bright white cloth and golden girdle. He is said to be the Patron of Elves. Ysmir Ysmir is the king of the gods, the supreme ruler, god of sovereignty, and god of the Autumn months. He is the god of the government and patron to anyone in a ruling position, such as a king or mayor. He is often described as having a white beard and wearing a horned helmet, with olive skin and eyes as black as night. Ysmir is the first born son of Kaeyln. Oberius Oberius is the god of the cycle of life, death, and rebirth; as well as the ruler of the Underworld. In The Old Faith, he had lower gods who served as psychopomps, but in the modern variation, he, himself, guides the dead to the afterlife, as well as judge their souls. Oberius is brother to Ysmir and Randi, and the consort of Eno. He is described as being dark skinned, bald, with a light beard and often dressed in robes of black and purple. Kesh Kesh is the god of the woods and patron of the Hunt. He is the protector of wildlife. He was once seen as being a horned god and the forbidden lover to Aella, but now his horns are simply tree branches and he is no longer the shares the Moon's bed in secret. He has long brown hair, with green eyes and is clad in a garment of leaves, if anything at all. Kesh has no place of origin - it is not known who his parents are, some argue he is a child of Kaelyn, while others say he is Kaelyn's lover, brother, or both. Shor Shor is the god of commerce, trading, manufacturing and wealth. He is the patron to merchants and father to Hermaus by Kesh. He is described as having messy black hair, dark blue eyes and clothed in the garbs of a peasant. Shor is the son of Ysmir, but his mother is not known. Killian Killian is the god of order, justice, mercy and truth. He is invoked during trials, courts and councils. Killian patron of the City Guard. His physical description is not set in stone, yet he is said to have either ginger or blonde hair with eyes of yellow and dressed in the cloths of some official. Killian is the son of Ysmir. Orik Orik is the god of wisdom, education and knowledge; he is the patron of scholars and professors. Lover to Hermaus and Skald. He is described as having glasses and a short beard, with blonde/brown hair and light eyes that look older than his appearance is. He is sometimes said to be the older brother of Dagur. Toayr Toayr, or Tyr, is the god of war, destruction and bloodshed. He is the patron to soldiers and said to have fathered the Amazon race, ironically, with a male mortal lover. He is often coupled with Gwynnever. He is described as having either bloodshot eyes or blood red eyes, wearing Roman armour. Idor Idor is the god of the forge. Patron to blacksmiths, he is said to have built Idris, the fabled city run entirely by clockwork. Husband to Gwynnever, he is described as a crippled middle-aged man covered in ash and wearing, obviously, a blacksmith's apron. Jollar Jollar is the god of illusions, dreams and hallucination. Patron of Mages and father to the mystic arts, he is credited with giving mankind the secrets of Magic. Sometimes pared with Orik, or more commonly, Miora, he was originally only interested in mortal men. He is described as wearing purple or blue robes, along with a matching pointed hat, and having a long grey beard. His skin is ghostly pale, along with eyes of either a glowing white or a illuminated purple-blue color. Dalan Dalan, or Iscleuchus, is the god of medicine and healing. Patron to doctors and nurses, as well as the sick. He has no known relation to the other gods and is sometimes though to have once been a human, who, due to his extensive understanding of herbal remedies, became a saint among the people, then elevated to The Faith's pantheon. However, this theory is slightly contradicted as Dalan, under the name Iscleuchus, is mentioned in The Old Faith. He is described as wearing a simple tunic in a Grecian fashion, along with sandals and an amulet. Dochalum Dochalum, also called Daugr or Dagur, is the god of revelry, lechery, debauchery, mischief, and alcohol. The patron of jesters and pranksters, he is seen as an 'evil god' who is always up to no good. Credited with the creation of Mimics and Warlocks, he is a jealous and greedy god. Often the reason of the ill events in many legends and stories, he can be seen as a humorous and kind hearted god, or an out right vile and treacherous devil, betraying his fellow divines. He is described as having flawless, smooth, pale skin, with dark hair and blue eyes; wearing nothing more that a pair of tight, skimpy black shorts, sometimes along with some leggings. The Goddesses There are twelve female deities in The Faith. Aella Aella is the goddess of the Twin Moons, darkness, cold and the Winter months. She is the twin of Selios and through her brother, sired the First Witch and First Wizard. According to the Old Faith, she is the lover of Kesh, although in the modern version of the religion, they have no such relationship. Aella is the patron to both Vampires and Therians. Aella is seen as having short red hair and green or golden eyes, dressed in furs and with three stripes of green war paint across her face; however, the vampires see her as having long black hair, piercing blue eyes and in a long black dress. Gwynnever Gwynnever is the goddess of fertility, beauty and sex. Lover to Tyr and wife to Idor, she is the daughter of Ysmir and according to one legend, Dagur tried to get her hand in marriage. Some myths play on the idea of her seducing her father and being prone to incest, as she represents the love that has no bounds. She is described as having white or blonde hair with pale blue eyes and flawless skin; if she wore anything, it was a flowing white dress shot through with gold and silver. She is also said to wear extensive amounts of jewelry. Midhir Midhir, also called Aos, is the goddess of love, marriage, and compassion. She is the older sister of Gwynnever by the same unnamed mother. She is the softer, more gentler version of her sister. Where Gwynnever is passion, she is compassion; where Gwynnever is lust, she is love. She has curly auburn hair and gentle eyes, wearing a hooded robe. Kaelyn Kaelyn is the goddess of the Earth, nature, wind, air, the Sky, rain and the Spring months. She is the mother to Ysmir, Oberius and Randi, the most powerful of the pantheon. Their father is never mentioned, so many assume Kaelyn's consort is one of the Forbidden Gods, therefor, his name was removed from The Faith's holy text. She is described as having pale skin with freckles, light brown or ginger hair, with eyes of green. Randi Randi is the goddess of the seas and their bounty. Mother of the mermaids and sister to Ysmir and Oberius, she is the second child of Kaelyn, and her first daughter. She once was a psychopomp for her younger brother. She is described as having black, wavy hair and blue or green eyes, dressed in a simple blue dress. Skald Skald is the goddess of arts and craftsmenship. Lover to Orik, she is the patron to artisans everywhere. Ophelia Ophelia is the goddess of childbirth and motherhood. Miora Miora is the goddess of time and prophecy. Eno'aurath Eno'aurath, or simply "Eno," is the goddess of thievery, assassination, despair, grief and nihilism. Belene Belene is the goddess of agriculture and the harvest. Coallen Coallen is the goddess of the hearth and home. She is the patron of children and goddess of families. Hermaus Hermaus is the goddess of creation, invention and literature. Keau Keau is a blur between hermaphrodite and intersex. Zis gender depends on the artists who is depicting zim. Ze is often shown, however, as an effeminate young boy, with androgynous features. Keau is sometimes depicted as a feminine body with breasts, male genitalia, and two heads; or a boy and girl conjoined, back to back. Keau's appearance, much like zer gender, depends on who is depicting zer. Zhe can have blonde hair and blue eyes, brown hair and blue eyes or ginger hair and blue eyes; however, many have taken to giving zim pink eyes. Keau is the god/dess of reverie, imagination, joy, innocence, youth, purity and flowers. Keau is mischievous and slightly naughty, and pokes fun at anyone ze can. Category:Religions Category:Daoine